Purple Roses
by purpleluva4eva
Summary: Kaname has been transformed into a human. But by who? Yuuki has gotten herself another lover after Zero died. But who is the Vampire Lover will people trust him? How far will Kaname go to find out who transformed him? sucky summary I know R&R! LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so ya I suck at summary's so here's the story! Also I don't own Vampire Knight besides one other Character that I made up.**

* * *

His beautiful face was so peaceful as she touched his cheek softly. "Oh my darling Kaname, I will show you what it is like to be in the light and not in the dark anymore. You will love it just as I loved it," She said as she kissed him softly. She then put her hand on his forehead and started chanting. Then a beautiful light emerged from her hand onto him. She watched in awe as she saw his features slightly changed. His skin turned a light shade of brown, not a tan but a light brown from the usual chalk pale white than vampires usually have. His lips seeming fuller without the fangs. Then lastly, his hair turning a lighter shade than it was, making it seem like he has been in the sun for so long.

"My sweet Kaname, I hope you love this life that I have given you in the sun. You will see beauty everywhere like I have. Although you will feel weak for sometime because you will have no power, you will feel strong. Also try and not get killed I'm sure you know how to protect yourself without powers," She said with some giggles in between. With one last kiss she last kissed him goodbye.

* * *

**I know it a really short chapter but this one is suppose to bring you in I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Sexy Time!

**hey guys! this is my second chapter so here ya go! I don't own Vampire Knight!**

* * *

_Kaname POV_

I opened my eyes for the first time. Then automatically closed them again, my eyes unready for the bright light that shined on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. Where am I? Then I realized. I'm out in the Sun. Normally I would just go back inside because the light hurt my eyes so much but, this light was different. I realized im Human again. But who would go through the trouble to turn me into a human? Aido? Kain? Ruka? I think Ruka would be the best suited but, wait only another Pureblood can do it. Yuuki.

I hopped down from the slab of concrete. I walked to the doorway, well what was left of the doorway. I must find Yuuki and ask her if she turned me into a human.

And so my journey begins.

* * *

_Yuuki POV_

I walked down the street from the mansion that I had bought. These days I feel so lonely. Zero had died from thirst and I don't bother myself with Kaname anymore. I kept walking not bothering to look at any one anymore. What's the point? All of a sudden a level E came at me. Before it even touched me it burst into dust. With me just looking at it. I've grown heartless over the years. I kept walking not bothering to apologize to the people that I've bump into.

I walked into my favorite store. Just a small book store. I kept myself busy with things like art and reading. I picked up a book called Vampire Knight. I read the summary and it seems like someone had followed me in my journey with vampire's and what not's. I put it back and moved on. By the end of my book journey I had gotten at least 12 books. All really big books. I carried them all out and when I was just walking out some jackass came ni and made me drop all my new books. "Hey watch where your going would you?" I yelled. " I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I swear I didn't see you!" he yelled.. I finally looked at him through my cloak. He was breath taking. "Whatever," I mumbled. I gathered all of my books and started to walk out when all of a sudden he grabbed my arm and put his face right next to my ear. "I'm watching you Kuran Yuuki. I know what you are and I'm the same. You better watch your back," he said. "Ya I know that Mr...," I trailed off. " My name is Tamako Mori. Mori for short," he said with a smile. I didn't say anything. all I did was walk out of the book store with him hot on my heels. "Go. Away," I said in a threatening tone.

"Nope"

"why not"

"Cause"

"Cause why?"

"Just cause"

"Look I'm sure your a nice guy b-" I was suddenly cut off because suddenly his lips were on mine. I could feel him trying to read my memories. So I shoved him off. I made him should blow up also. "And Never. Ever kiss me you worthless pig," I yelled and walked of picking up my books along the way. Behind me I could hear his chilling laughter. "I'm not giving up that easily, Yuuki," He said as he tried to sneak up on me. He got me and tied my arms and legs. "I'm going to make you fall in love with me, Yuuki I swear I will," He said with a creepy smile on his face. I spit in his face automatically making his smile go down. He slapped me. Hard too. he lifted me on his shoulder. Surprising my also he picked up my books and started walking. "Did someone ever tell you, Yuuki that you have a nice ass?" He said as he rubbed my ass with his hand that was carrying the books. I started to squirm. He slapped my ass hard ."Stop Yuuki!" he yelled and transported himself to his house or mansion. In a slave like room. He then tore off my clothes leaving me in my bra and panties. He then strapped me to a large X. "Mmm Yuuki ... has anybody told you that you have an amazing body?" He said while he ran his hands down my arms. I shivered at his touch. Get your slimy hands off me you freak!" I screamed but also knowing that no one will hear me. "Why Yuuki? Give me a good reason not to touch your body?" He asked as he cupped my ass and groaned. I moaned but instantly regretted it. He smiled then tore off my bra and starts licking around my nipple.

I had a difficult time not to moan or give any emotion. It worked. For like 2 seconds after then he tore off my panties and started licking my clit. I moaned loud and started panting hard. Then he worked his finger in my pussy. One finger. Two fingers. Three he had me moaning super loud. "Oh...please... please!" I kept saying, not knowing what I wanted anymore. "Please what Yuuki?" He said in a very tempting voice. "Please ... I want to taste you! Please," I said almost in tears. He unstrapped me but put a collar on me. He unzipped his pants and his digit came out hard, thick, and long. I moaned when I saw it. I looked at him for permission and he nodded for me to go ahead. I grabbed it and started licking up and down on it. His hands then came to my head pushing my head even further. I started deep throating him. He then groaned really loudly. The he came in my mouth. His load very big and some spilled out of my mouth. I swallowed it all loving the taste of sweet and spicy.

"Now on to the next part, my dear, Yuuki" He said with dark eyes and a big smirk.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long I have been busy lately. :( and I suck at cliffy's so ya anyway I love forward to the reviews!**


End file.
